


the light from your eyes made it feel like (we're dancing in the moonlight)

by KaiTheAwesomeGuy



Series: moonlight [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Jason Lee Scott, Bisexual Kimberly Hart, F/F, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Zack Taylor, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros, and the first time i've written in a while, billy my child, established Trimberly, gay billy, gay trini, idk man this is my first fic on this sight, this is kinda like pre-polyamorous relationship, this is yikes, zack and billy hang out on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTheAwesomeGuy/pseuds/KaiTheAwesomeGuy
Summary: billy and zack hang out on trains. that’s it. that’s the story. they’re gay too.





	the light from your eyes made it feel like (we're dancing in the moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love power rangers man  
> prompt: billy and zack hang out on trains

The rangers were close, their bond strengthened time and time again, their love for each other true and everlasting.  
But, Zack observed, some members of their team’s love for each other was a bit more than platonic. Exhibit A, Trini and Kim, who were basically eye-fucking as he and Jason sparred. His attention was snapped away from the two lovesick girls as a fist collided with the side of his face, and his body was thrown back against the wall. “Zack? Are you alright?” Jason called out, immediately dropping his fighting stance to check on him. But Trini was there first, helping him up. “Estas bien?” She questioned, and he reassured her in fast-spoken Mandarin. It was their thing. She spent so much time at his place that she had a grasp on chinese, and some of his employers were spanish-speaking, so they could converse regularly in their first languages.  
“Sorry about that, Red. I guess my head wasn’t in the fight.” He shrugged the rest of them off with a carefree smirk, sending a lewd look to Trini which resulted in a nice bruise to his shoulder. “Rematch?” Jason shook his head, explaining that he had scheduled a big talk with his dad about colleges. He was planning on telling the older man that he wanted to stay in Angel Grove, and wanted to be prepared for the consequences of that admission. “Damn. T?” She was back to making googly-eyes at Kim, and hadn’t heard the question. “Nevermind. Does no one want to hang out with the great Zack?!”  
“My mom said I could stay out late tonight, Zack. If you want me to, I can spend time with you?” Billy’s voice was quiet but steady. Jason’s mouth opened, eyes flashing with wariness, but Zack beat him to it. Was it cute how Jason was so protective of the blue ranger? Absolutely. However, his borderline obsession with the other boy could get annoying.  
“Awesome! At least I know one of my friends truly care!” He nudged Trini, dodged another blow, and skipped out of the pit. “And yes, Billy, that was a joke, I know all of us looooooooove each other.” The statement was thrown over his shoulder without a second thought, cackling madly at the color he knew Kim and Jason’s faces were turning, Trini cracking a small smile at her girlfriend’s flustered expression.  
After leaving the ship, Zack continued to skip merrily up and down cliffs until he found his favorite resting spot. The abandoned train. Why was it abandoned? He had no idea, but he had found it after a particularly upsetting day at school, and it had become one of his safe-places. Anywhere with Trini was also a safe space for him, but that was due to their bond. They were the first, as far as he knew, to recognize that they could feel each other and the other ranger’s emotions. “My dad used to complain about this train. He didn’t understand why it was just sitting out here, on a random cliff.” Billy’s words pierced the silence, and Zack hummed in response, laying on his back to gaze up at the sky.  
“I used to think aliens moved it. Like, a train full of people was abducted, but they left behind the train because they didn’t need it.” He remarked absentmindedly, and he figured that was it. Trini didn’t waste words, the only exception was banter, and he was used to comfortable silences. It was becoming clear to him that wasn’t the case with Billy, who was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
"I can feel emotions.” He blurted out. That caught Zack’s attention, which had previously been taken by a cloud shaped like a banana. “And thoughts, too. Of you guys. The rangers. And I’m pretty sure you can, too? Of course, I could be wrong, but-” Zack raised his hand to silence him.  
"It’s okay, Billy. You’re right. Actually, from what I can tell, Kimberly and Jason are the only ones who haven’t noticed it.” He thought he heard Billy mutter something along the lines of ‘That makes sense’, and he giggled. Maybe I should tell Trini that Billy has the sense too…. A quick dip into the yellow ranger’s emotions stopped that train of thought instantly. “Oh, ew. Ew. Ew. Ewwwwwwwww.” He gagged at the fiery heat that washed over him. Keep it in your pants, Trini. Making sure the thought was loud and clear, embarrassment quickly quelled the lust buzzing in her mind.  
“Are Kim and Trini…….?” He nodded yes, and that was all Billy needed to know. “Oh. I wasn’t sure. Sometimes I get that feeling whenever I’m around Jason, so….”  
"Yeah, I know. So, what were you saying about your dad?”  
“Oh! Well, just that he was always trying to figure out why the train was here. I was more interested in the mining, but we used to hike up here and make s'mores, and he made sure to make them the way I liked, so that the marshmallow didn’t go on my fingers….” Billy continued to ramble, and Zack examined his features, idly wondering how all of his teammates could be so attractive. He realised Billy had stopped speaking, instead watching him with a strange expression.  
“You know I like Jason, right?” The boy asked bluntly, and Zack wrinkled his nose at him, smiling softly.  
"I think everyone knows but him, Billy. And even if he does…. You’ll have to make the first move. Besides, I didn’t mean it like that. Being single forever is fine by me, as long as I have you guys.” They sat there in peaceful silence. “Besides, I won’t be alone for much longer. What human could resist the charm of Zack Taylor?” He joked, and Billy blushed lightly.  
“You are very handsome.” He admitted, and Zack’s jaw dropped, though he closed his mouth immediately afterwards.  
“Did Billy ‘Small Bean’ Cranston just compliment moi? I feel so special!” He batted his eyelashes at the ranger, who was blushing furiously. Woah, hold up. Billy was totally enamored with Jason, and vice versa. This ‘innocent’ flirting would do no good for his heart. Stop. The command came from both him and said red ranger. Though it was more of a vague flash of discomfort that bordered on annoyance, if anything. They looked at each other, before Zack grinned brightly and jumped off of the train. “Race you!” He shouted, relieved that the previous tension was now gone.  
“This is unfair, you have a head start!” Billy yelled, running after him. Zack let loose a laugh and twirled around, deftly avoiding any indentation on the ground that would cause him to slip. Billy was the third fastest of the rangers, with only Zack and Kimberly (who was on a level of her own when it came to speed) surpassing him. Trini and Jason were fairly slower, but made up for it in brute strength that made it abundantly clear Trini could beat all of them in an arm wrestle. “Hey, Zack?” Billy queried, looking down at the black ranger, who was lying on his back yet again.  
“Yeah, Blue?”  
“If you did mean it like that….. I mean it, too.” Zack propped himself up on his shoulders, gaze curiously, but gently probing the other ranger. “I like Jason.” He frowned. “But I like you too….? Is that okay?” Anxious eyes met Zack’s own sparkling pair, mischievous and soft, twinkling with understanding that out of all of them, only he possessed.  
“That’s perfectly fine.” He sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head up to the sinking sun. “Thanks, Billy.”  
No problem.” Billy stared at him for a few beats longer, before remembering he had to get home. “Bye.” He whispered, pecking Zack’s cheek and rushing down the cliff.  
"Bye…” The black ranger, eyes fluttering open, only to see the empty space. “Huh. This might be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in a very long time, so compliments and critiques would be greatly appreciated


End file.
